


Perhaps I Wasn’t Acting

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: Another 8,000 word challenge but Lucifer x Satan.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Perhaps I Wasn’t Acting

Unofficial challenge made by: MistyCloudii

Title: Perhaps I wasn't acting

"Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...I-" Satan said as he rehearsed for the play for the school festival. But he was having trouble uttering out the words. The play was supposed to be about a Prince and his knight. The Prince was burning for revenge against another kingdom. And he and his knight travelled the lands to gain an army. In the end they ended up falling in love with each other but, The knight was only able to tell the prince his feelings before the battle, however before the prince could respond, the battle had started. At the end of the battle between the prince and the king, The prince was about to get killed when the knight stepped in and saved him. And ended up getting himself stabbed, giving the prince enough time to kill the king. But by then It was too late to take the knight to the infirmary and the knight had to say goodbye. Out of sadness the prince also gave up his own life in order to be with the knight.

But, Simeon had thought it would be fun to have Lucifer play the knight and Satan play the prince. Like that it was impossible to say the words even if it was acting. Because Satan hated Lucifer.

"Stop!" Simeon said. "This was the third time we tried and you still can't get those words out.".

"Well maybe this wouldn't of happened if you didn't have me and Lucifer play the leading roles!" Satan said. 

"Satan, it's a play, your acting. Seriously." Simeon said putting a hand on his forehead. "Let's try this one more time today.". "And if you still can't do it I'm going to have Lucifer train you after rehearsal.".

"What?".

"Alright then get into your positions." Simeon said.

"L...Lucifer...Lucifer!" Satan said.

"I'm sorry my prince I cannot serve you any longer..." Lucifer said while cringing on the inside.

"No this wasn't how it's supposed to be!" Satan said wondering when this would end. "Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...I...I-". "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Satan yelled. "How do you expect me to confess even if it's just acting, TO LUCIFER!".

"Fine then, Lucifer I expect you to train Satan." Simeon said, he was obviously enjoying this. 

"Fine." Lucifer said as he looked at Satan. And Satan glared back at him. 

. . .

"Try again!" Lucifer said. "Just remember I die after you confess.". 

"Fine!" Satan said. He hated doing this. This was all Simeon's fault. If he hadn't put them as the leading roles then this wouldn't of happened.  
"No this wasn't how it's supposed to be!" Satan said again for the millionth time. "Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...I...I..I love...-" Satan started to say but was interrupted by Lucifer.

"Quit stuttering." He said. "Just say it.".

"Shut up! If your so confident then why don't you try!" Satan said.

"Fine, watch and learn." said Lucifer. Then Lucifer got down on one knee and took Satan's hand like they had practiced.

"My prince...I know this may be before the battle, but please...grant me permission to say one last thing to you before we leave." Lucifer said. He paused as it was Satan's line to say "Yes, of course.".

"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens in this battle I will always be loyal to you and you alone...I love you my lord..." Lucifer said and kissed Satan's hand just like in the rehearsal. Who knew Lucifer was so good at acting he did it without a blush or other emotions that showed he was embarrassed. In a way he was still showing his pride when at the worst situations. 

Satan however was the opposite. Even though it wasn't him was confessed he was still blushing like crazy and his heart pounded. Satan covered his mouth with his wrist hoping to hide his expression.

"Hey, were you even watching?" Lucifer asked. "Your blushing like crazy you know?".

"Am not!" Satan denied but it was obvious. Lucifer sighed and grabbed Satan by his arm.

"Hey what are you-" He started but realized Lucifer had turned him towards a mirror.

"Still trying to deny it?" Lucifer said.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE!" Satan said. 

"Well perhaps I wasn't acting." Lucifer said obviously trying to tease him. It worked and Satan's face turned a bright cherry red.

"E...ew" Satan said his mind was going crazy.

"pfft." Lucifer said trying to hide in a laugh. "Relax I was teasing you." he said.

"That wasn't funny!" Satan said.

"Then why don't you focus and master confessions in acting, before I tease you again.". 

"Well I can do it if it was someone else maybe! But, I had to end up with you!" Satan said. "Fine, I'll try again, please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...I...I..I love-" before Satan could finish Lucifer interrupted again. 

"You're still stuttering." Lucifer said. 

"Well I can't, and what are you gonna do about it?" Satan said.

"heh." Lucifer said and walked closer to Satan.

"wh-what are you doing!?" Satan said as he stepped back and soon he found himself pinned against the wall. 

"Shhh....I told you didn't I? If you still can't say it I'm gonna start teasing you.".

"Wait-" Satan started then stopped as he felt Lucifer's fingers tapping against his waist and slowly moving up. 

"What are you..." Satan stopped as he held back a moan. A wave of pleasure hit him as Lucifer's hands slid under his clothes and circled around his sensitive spots. 

"wait no...ahh." He let out before quickly covering his mouth. There was no way he would give in especially because it's Lucifer. 

"Not very good at hiding your emotions...I suppose I'll have to train you properly then." Lucifer said as he licked Satan's ears. 

"Noo...get off..." Satan said but it came out whispery and faded.

"Then push me away...then again it seems like your body doesn't want to." Lucifer said.

"That's...ugh...not...true." Satan said as Lucifer rolled Satan's nipple between two of his fingers. 

"I...can..." he said and tried to push Lucifer away. But, instead of pushing him away his arms stopped after his hands were on his chest and his fingers started to grip onto Lucifer's clothes.

"Liar..." Lucifer said feeling Satan's dick hardening under his pants. He wasted no time to call him out.

"Getting excited are we?" Lucifer said. Satan looked down and noticed his mind went blank.

"There's...no...way..." He said. Why Lucifer of all demons. 

"It seems my little brother has some explaining to do...not that I mind." Lucifer said and slid his hand down Satan's pants. As he slid his hands up and down his dick Satan's pants slowly slid off.

"nnnghh...ahhh..." He moaned. It was impossible to hold back with the sweet sensation running up his spine. 

"Lucifer...please...I" Satan moaned out but, Lucifer didn't stop. 

"I thought you said you hated me, but seeing how your body is reacting to my touch is such an interesting sight." Lucifer said. "Shall I kiss you as well?".

"no...". Satan said then felt Lucifer pull away leaving him in a blushing mess.

"It would seem your enjoying yourself...however I you want more then your gonna have no practice more on your acting." Lucifer smirked as he walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Satan fell to the floor.

His mind filled with thoughts on the event that just took place. Even though Lucifer had walked out of the room. His heart was still pounding like crazy.

. . .

Satan looked at the clock next to his bed. "2:00 AM". He was up all night thinking about Lucifer. 

"Snap out of it." He told himself there was no way hell he likes Lucifer. This wasn't going to work. Satan got dressed and quietly went outside to the place where his favorite cats always gather. He had made friends with them and they don't run away when they see him like they used to.

Satan sat on the ground as a black cat came forward. It quickly lied down next to where Satan was sitting. 

"Can't sleep?" He asked it and the kitten let out a small "Meow". 

"Do you think...I like Lucifer?" He asked it. The moonlight reflected onto the cat's eyes revealing its color. The cat was fully black and had red eyes.

"Just like Lucifer...GAH why did I have to bring him up!" Satan said he lied down on the floor and covered his eyes.

"So stressful." He said. 

"What is?" A voice called out. Too focused on thoughts Satan responded

"This whole play thing it's Simeon's fault. Hey when did you learn how to talk-" Satan stopped.

"AH!" He said and quickly got up to see Lucifer standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." Lucifer said. 

"I wasn't doing anything!" Satan said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Lucifer said and got down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Satan said. 

"Keep your voice down. Do you think your the only one who comes out at night?" Lucifer said as he sat down next to Satan. Satan looked away.

"If you hate the role that much I could ask Simeon to switch the roles and put you as the King that was supposed to be my enemy you know?" Lucifer said.

"What?" Satan looked at Lucifer.

"If you want to switch roles that bad." Lucifer said. Satan looked at him or a second.

"Wait...what are you getting at? If this is your little scheme to-" Satan started.

"I'm not you, you know." Lucifer said. "I don't have thoughts like that.". "I can tell Simeon today-".

"Wait! Hold on! I'm not that pathetic you know I can do this!" Satan said.

"Oh now you don't want to switch?" Lucifer said. "Then prove to me you can do it." He said and turned towards Satan.

"Now?" Satan said. 

"Yes now.".

Satan sighed "Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...". "I love you." Satan said quietly looking down.

"You know you're suppose to say it loud enough for everyone to hear and you're supposed to look at me right?" Lucifer said.

"Shall I show it to you again?" Lucifer said.

"Absolutely NOT!" Satan said face heating up again. 

"Very well I seen enough." Lucifer said.

"Wait...hold on!" Satan said. "Just give me another chance!".

"What's this now? First you blame Simeon for giving you this role and complaining about how much you hate it, now your asking me to let you keep the role." Lucifer said looking at Satan who looked down.

"Just give me another chance..." He said.

"Very well then. I will give you another chance." Lucifer said. "But, if I decide your acting is not good enough to play the prince and will damage the production of the play then I shall talk to Simeon about having you switch with Solomon. (Solomon is playing the king).

"Deal." said Satan.

. . .

The next day time flew by in class and rehearsal started.

"Now we need to work on the part where Lucifer gets stabbed." said Simeon. "So Lucifer you must stand close to Satan because when he steps back you have to run quickly and use your back to shield him from the blow.". "Let's practice, GO".

"King Solomon at long last we have met.". "I am here to avenge my family.".

"Hah try it, by the end of this this battle I shall have your head on a spike." Solomon said. They fought, all of the steps were correct. And soon the time came.

"It's over..." Solomon said and he charged his sword towards the open spot on Satan's body. Satan stepped back and Lucifer swooped in" blocking the sword with his body".

"Kill him..." Lucifer said and Satan ceased the chance to "kill" Solomon. Solomon stepped back and fell to the ground as well as Lucifer.

"Stop!" Simeon said. "That was nearly perfect but, Satan you need to react faster with the part where you "kill" Solomon. "Now let's try this again, from the beginning of this scene and GO".

"Come, Lucifer the battle awaits." Satan said.

"My prince...I know this may be before the battle, but please...grant me permission to say one last thing to you before we leave.".

"Yes, of course." Satan said.

"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens in this battle I will always be loyal to you and you alone...I love you my lord..." Lucifer said and kissed Satan's hand. Satan blushed.

Then Asmo came running.

"O my Lord they have arrived!" He said and ran off stage.

"Let's go!" Satan said. and his army charged into battle.

. . .

Soon the final part started.

"King Solomon at long last we have met.". "I am here to avenge my family.". Satan said.

"Hah try it, by the end of this this battle I shall have your head on a spike.".

The fight scene was normal from the start but, through the middle Satan got distracted with thinking about the confession scene and tripped.

Expecting to hit the hard floor of the council room he closed his eyes. But some one caught him. 

When Satan opened his eyes he found himself in Lucifer's arms.

"Eh!?" Satan said, surprised. 

"I think that's enough practice for today." Lucifer said and dragged Satan out of the room.

. . .

"Oi Lucifer what's the big deal!" Satan said. "It was just a slip on my part!".

"That's not what I mean." Lucifer said and forced Satan onto a chair. "Role up your sleeves." he said.

"What?".

"Just do it.". Lucifer said and Satan rolled up his sleeves to reveal a cut on his arm.

"Eh?" Satan looked at it surprised. Lucifer then took out some alcohol, wet a cotton ball with it and started to rub the area.

"Ow...hey at least be a little more gentle, that hurts!" Satan whined. Lucifer ignored him as he wrapped a bandage on the wound.

"Th...thanks..." Satan said quietly and turned his head to hide a blushing face. "You scared me I thought you were going to yell at me for tripping," he said.

"Why do you all assume when I want to talk to you all privately it's to yell at you." Lucifer asked.

"Because that's usually the case." Satan said. "Look I'm fine." he said and got up trying to move his arm only to be greeted by a sharp pain.

"Shit..." He cursed under his breath.

"You were saying?" Lucifer asked.

"It's fine I can go back to rehearsal." Satan said trying to walk back but was stopped by Lucifer as he picked him up.

"H...HEY what are you doing???" He said.

"You're not going back to rehearsal, Like this you can't hold a sword" Lucifer said carrying him back to the house of Lamentation. "I'll tell Simeon your gonna skip it for a day." Lucifer said.

"w...wait I can walk on my own!" Satan yelled. 

A few hours later, Lucifer called Satan to his room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Get over here." Lucifer said and Satan got closer. "Your arm." Lucifer said and pointed at Satan's arm. The blood had leaked through the bandage.

Lucifer took his arm and unwrapped the bandage. then, he repeated the process of applying alcohol to Satan's arm. It stung just as much but, somehow Satan was more focused on Lucifer's touch which covered up the pain. 

Soon he distracted himself by staring at Lucifer. He didn't realize Lucifer had finished.

"Satan." Lucifer said.

"Eh?" Satan said snapping out of his day dream. "Oh um...thanks." he said and looked away.

"do you have a fever?" Lucifer asked.

"W..where did you get that from?" Satan asked. 

"Your face is constantly red, not to mention you're acting strange these days.". 

"Strange? I don't know what you mean!" Satan said.

"Shall I show you?" Lucifer said and took Satan's other arm and pulled him closer. Lucifer smelled like fresh berries and mint. It was somehow...soothing. A feeling that Satan has never felt before.   
"Well you seem relax." Lucifer teased.  
"It's...not...like that." Satan said melting as Lucifer's arms wrapped around his waist and pinned him down onto the bed. Satan looked away a hand on his face trying to hide his face which had turned cherry red like the last time Lucifer was teasing him.  
"Look this doesn't mean I like you any better..." Satan said.  
"Whatever you say dear little brother." Lucifer said as he smirked removing Satan's clothes layer by layer till he was stripped naked then, he began on Satan's lips leading his tongue into a seductive dance with his.  
"Mmhmm..." Satan let out as Lucifer's mouth left his and trailed down his body. Leaving hickeys and bite marks alone the way follow by a series of moans and pleads.  
"Letting your enemy take control over your body. Have you no shame..." Lucifer asked as he teased Satan with one hand and rubbing his dick with the other.  
"It's not like I....ahhhh....could control my...mmm..b...body." Satan muttered out through a series of moans as he took in the waves of pleasure.   
"Control your expressions at least...this is training afterall." Lucifer said, indirectly ordering Satan to hold back his moans. Just as Satan's mouth closed, Lucifer thrusted   
his dick deep inside Satan's body. Lucifer began to suck on Satan's body yet again as he thrusted. Satan whimpered as the feeling ran up his spine going all over his body. Drowning him in pleasure.   
"Heh your expression is very cute." Lucifer whispered into Satan's ear before giving it a small lick.  
"Ahhhh.." Satan moaned as he could no longer control himself earning a hard thrust from Lucifer as punishment.  
"P...please..." He begged. He wanted to tell Lucifer to stop. How could he do this to himself. He hates Lucifer. But then again, he couldn't mutter the out the words.   
"Please?" Lucifer asked. "Would you like me go go faster?" He said as he quickened thrusting even faster and harder.  
"Lucifer..I...I'm gonna...c..." Satan couldn't say it he was too embarrassed to.  
"What was that?" Lucifer asked.  
"I'm gonna....cum..." Satan softly muttered before letting it out.  
"Mmm..." he moaned letting the sensation take over his body. "Just this once..." he thought but deep inside he had ignored the part that yelled "More.".

Even the next day Satan was a mess. Lucifer had kept him up at night and he overslept and didn't have time to brush his hair. And he couldn't walk properly. It was a Saturday. Lucifer had asked Simeon to cancel rehearsal today. Except this wasn't just about his arm anymore.   
"Satan? What's wrong? You look like you were doing the dirty last night and that "secret someone" went too hard to you hehe." Asmo teased. "You should've invited meee~." He said.   
"Shut up, I'm not you Asmo." Satan said. "I'm just tired from rehearsal." He said as he glared at Lucifer who then looked to the side, holding back a smile.  
"By the way Satan." Belfie said. "Don't forget." He said and walked away. Crap, Satan had forgotten, there is a anti-Lucifer league meeting today.

"Satan you're late." Belfie said as Satan walked into their usual meeting spot.

"I'm sorry, let's begin shall we? So what should we do this time? Perhaps we should put death's door sauce in his tea? Or perhaps we should throw all his clothes in the trash?" Satan suggested.

"Or perhaps we should attempt to embarrass him in front of Diavolo." Belfie said and smirked.

"Or maybe we could just put a rope in front of his door and a camera so he trips and we could take a picture." Satan said.

"Good idea let's go set up." Belfie said.

. . .

After they had set everything up they waited for Lucifer to fall into the trap. An hour later the camera caught something. But, it wasn't Lucifer.

"Seriously, it's Mammon again. He must've tried to steal something from Lucifer again. To make it worse Lucifer saw the rope we put." Belfie said. 

"Too bad." Satan said and walked away from where Mammon was hanging. He was in his room reading before someone knocked on his door. It opened.

"Satan." Lucifer said.

"What?" Satan asked.

"My room now!" Lucifer yelled.

After Lucifer closed the door he said

"It looks like I haven't punished you enough. You still dare to play such a cheap prank on me." He said.

"Since when have I stopped." Satan said. "You should've expected..." Satan said but, his voice faded as Lucifer stepped closer.

"Satan." Lucifer said. "I hope you have been practicing your lines.".

"What?" Satan asked.

"For the play. You said you wanted to prove to me you can take on that role." Lucifer said. 

"I...uh..." Satan couldn't speak, Lucifer was way too close. Since when did his heart start pounding every time he was with Lucifer? And since when did the room heat up every time they were alone. More over, was Lucifer's eyelashes always that long? And was his eyes always that beautiful? What was he thinking?

"Satan?" Lucifer called. Satan was staring at him yet again.

"Y...yes?" He asked.

"You're staring.".

"Eh...WAS NOT. I can do that role!" Satan said.

"Prove it. Say that line right now!" Lucifer said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Satan said. He could admit the fact he still wasn't ready. If he did Lucifer would probably have him switch roles. Why did he even want that role?

"Look, you really expect me to say THAT line right now? When we are alone? and you standing this close?" He asked.

"Oh I get it you rather have me stand across the room with all my brothers here, right?" Lucifer asked.

"What? NO!" Satan said. "I...I can do it!". Then Satan took a deep breath and said yet again

"Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say..." Satan said yet again.

"I love you." He said ever so quietly with his face turned away from Lucifer, bright red, heart about to pound out of his chest.

"It's still too quiet." Lucifer said. "No one will be able to hear you.".

"Well it's a confession and to you! Even if it's just acting It's not easy." Satan said.

"Very well, I shall demonstrate it to you again." Lucifer said.  
"W...wait..." Satan said as Lucifer got down on one knee like in rehearsal.

"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens in this battle I will always be loyal to you and you alone...I love you my lord..." Lucifer said with a straight face and kissed Satan's hand. 

"Well...I...I'm not you...I just." Satan started but his heart was pounding it might as well jump out of his chest at any moment.

"You know your heart rate is going up." Lucifer said.

"That's...NOT TRUE." Satan said and turned to leave but tripped on his own foot.

"ah..." He let out as he fell. But, was caught by Lucifer yet again.

"Perhaps this is what they say..." Lucifer said.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Satan asked.

"That you've...fallen for me?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Wh..what are you...t...talking...about?" Satan asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?" Lucifer said. Has he fallen for Lucifer? There's no way.

"No way..." Satan said.

"Really? But I don't see you pulling away?" Lucifer said as he grabbed Satan's waist and pulled him closer. "And did you already forget about last night?" He asked staring into Satan's eyes with made Satan more nervous than he already is.

"I...said I didn't like you any better..." Satan said. But, his heartbeat and red expression gave him away.

"Really? Then why didn't you push me away?" Lucifer asked. "Your dick was quite hard as well." He whispered into Satan's ears which made him flinch. 

"If I kissed you right now, you wouldn't be able to push me away now would you?" Lucifer asked.

"That's not true..." Satan lied knowing he could not control his body and soon realized his mistake.

"Then why don't we try it out." Lucifer asked and pulled Satan in for a kiss. Their lips met. Satan lifted up his hands. All he had to do was push Lucifer away, to prove he did not like him. 

"I hate Lucifer." He told himself, but no matter how hard he tried his fingers only tightened around Lucifer and instead of pushing him away he pulled him closer. It was almost like his body had a mind of it's own. Then Lucifer pulled away and opened this eye's to see Satan, a blushing mess.

"Liar." He said. 

"That's not..." Satan tried to to say. "That's not it...". "I can't control my...body..." He admitted his arms still tightening around Lucifer.

"Satan...why don't you take a look at yourself." Lucifer said and Satan realized the position he was in. Lucifer had already let go of his body however his own arms had wrapped around Lucifer and was pulling him closer as each minute passed.

"Ah..." Satan looked in disbelieve and let go. His eyes widened with horror.

"If you don't want to admit you actually love me it's fine. But I expect you to do well during rehearsal and especially the play.". Lucifer said and walked out.

"I...I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU." Satan yelled. 

. . .

"Alright! We have to make up for lost time!" Simeon said. "Let's start from the last scene! GO!".

The last scene, was supposed to be when the prince and his knight meets the king. Just like Last time Satan yelled

"King Solomon at long last we have met.". "I am here to avenge my family.".

"Hah try it, by the end of this this battle I shall have your head on a spike." Solomon said.

They fought, this time all the steps where correct and at last it was over.

"It's over..." Solomon said and pointed his sword at the open spot. Satan stepped back in time to have Lucifer "take the blow". 

"Kill him..." Lucifer said and Satan took the chance to "kill Solomon". Solomon stepped back and fell as well as Lucifer. This was it, the final scene.

Satan held Lucifer's head up, as Lucifer said his final line.

"I'm sorry my prince I cannot serve you any longer...".

"No this wasn't how it's supposed to be!" Satan said. His head started spinning again. Why? It was just a stupid line.

"Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say..." Satan said as he looked at Lucifer.

"I...uh...um." Satan stuttered and suddenly forgot his line.

"Stop!" Simeon said. "This isn't going to work!". "SATAN!" Simeon called.

"Uh yes?" He said.

"I can not have you switch roles because only you and Lucifer could play the leading rolls therefore..." Simeon said. "You two ARE GOING TO SPEND TOMORROW TOGETHER TO GET ALONG.".

"What!???" Both Satan and Lucifer said.

"No Simeon I can't do that!" Satan said.

"Well for the play to be a success, you two must learn to get along!" Simeon said. "You want the play to be a success and not embarrass yourselves in front of the whole school don't you?". "Then, tomorrow 8:00 AM sharp you two are going on a date at Silent avenue. No complaints.".

. . .

"You're finally here." Lucifer said as Satan arrived. 

"It's not like I wanna be here." Satan said.

"Pfft whatever you say.".

"Shut up! That night meant nothing. Let's just get this over with." Satan said.

"Whatever you say." Lucifer said again and grabbed Satan's hand.

"What...what are you doing?" Satan asked.

"There's a lot of people here today" Lucifer said. "Like this we won't get separated.". He said. 

"So where do you want to go first." Lucifer asked.

"Book store...".

They arrived at the book store and Satan let go of Lucifer's hand to check out the new cat encyclopedias. His eye's sparkled as his fingers trailed over the different types.

"You really like cats." Lucifer said.

"I do." Satan said not lifting his eyes from the shelf. Eventually he found the one he was looking for. He went to go look for Lucifer and found him who had a book in his hands as well. The title read "Hell's Gallery". Satan recognized the title. He had presented that book at the competition he entered on his birthday which Lucifer had arranged.

"Hell's gallery?" He asked. 

"Yes, you had presented this some time ago. I was always interested to read it except I never had the time to buy it." Lucifer said and Satan looked to the side. 

They visited more stores and cafe's before it turned 5:00 pm and had started raining. 

"Here take this." Lucifer said and handed Satan his coat.

"Wh..why would I want that?" He said.

"Seriously, can't you just do something without complaining? You're gonna get wet." Lucifer said and put the jacket on Satan's head. 

After they got back to the house of Lamentation, Lucifer was soaking wet Satan was too but, not as much.

"You can take a shower first." Lucifer said.

"What? no! Your more wet than me. You go first." Satan said.

"Sure." Lucifer said. 

After he got out of the shower, Lucifer had a towel around his waist and walked into his room. But, Satan was also there.

"Satan what are you doing here?" He asked.

"WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED!??" Satan asked but, quickly pulled out his DDD to snap a photo but it was out of power.

"Did you want to see me naked that bad you had to snap a photo?" Lucifer asked, smirked.

"What? I'm not Asmo you know!" Satan said. "I was gonna blackmail you...".

"Really?" Lucifer said. "Then perhaps I should give you a taste of your own medicine." he said and stepped closer.

"NO! Not this time!" Satan said and ran out of the room heart pounding fast yet again. Could it be perhaps he has fallen for Lucifer after all?

"No! I couldn't have!" He told himself. Even after he got in the shower he was still thinking of Lucifer. And how he looked with his hair wet, in the rain. 

"What am I doing to myself?" He thought. Perhaps he wasn't worthy of that role. "No I'm going to practice it, I'm just acting...right?". 

He got back into his room and started to rehearse. No one is here.

"please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...I..." Satan started but, still couldn't finish. "I...l...l.." But, he couldn't say it. He kept imagining Lucifer's face when muttering out the lines. No this can't be the way. Just like before he got dressed and walked out to the garden yet again.

The same black cat greeted him. The one that has red eye's and black fur which reminded him of Lucifer. He sat down next to Satan again.

"Tell me...how am I supposed to do this...It's Lucifer of all people.". Then the cat lied down on it's back and stared at Satan.

"Heh okay...I'll try it then." He said. Then he looked into the Cat's eye's and repeated the lines yet again. "Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say...".

"I love you..." Satan said except this time it was clear and the perfect volume.

"So you can say it?" A voice came up from behind him.

"Wh...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!???" Satan asked.

"Didn't I tell you I also come here to clear my brain?" Lucifer said. "But moreover, It seems like you could say the line." he said.

"W...well yea...." Satan said as Lucifer sat down.

"Then why couldn't you before?" Lucifer asked.

"Well...because you were staring at me!" Satan lied, not sure what to say. 

"The cat was too." Lucifer said.

"Well maybe because I love cats." Satan said, but part of him knows it wasn't really because of the cat. He turned away.

"Satan...have you been lying to yourself again?" Lucifer asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Satan asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question? Think about it, and once you realize you won't be acting anymore." Lucifer said and walked away.

"Once you realize you won't be acting anymore." Satan replayed what Lucifer said in his head. What was that supposed to mean? He thought about every thought he had. He told himself everyday he hated Lucifer.

"I hate Lucifer...I hate Lucifer." He thought. "But if he really hated him would that night have happened?". "Would all those moments alone have happened?". There was no way he would admit it. There was nothing to admit. He needed to ask Lucifer about it.

Before he knocked on Lucifer's door, he thought about it one more time. "Once he realizes...." Realize what?

"Lucifer." Satan called. 

"Come in." Lucifer said from inside and Satan went in and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean by "Once I realize..."" He asked.

"Shall I show you again?" Lucifer asked. Satan took a deep breath.

"Yes." He said as Lucifer stepped closer.

Soon they found themselves on the bed, mouth crashing together, Lucifer's dick thrusting inside Satan and hands travelling his body searching or sensitive spots.

"mmmphm..." Satan moaned with each thrust and every caress of Lucifer's fingers. His mind was blank. The desire for more was killing him as he pulled Lucifer closer. Lucifer's hands has stopped shot on his waist and was teasing every one of his favorite places. And his mouth on Satan's shoulders sucking and biting leaving deep hickeys, bites and red marks all over Satan's chest.

Satan soon found himself grab onto Lucifer's neck and kissed him there. He never knew Lucifer tasted so sweet. But Lucifer quickly took control by biting his nipple and Satan let out a groan. His face was a mess, tears were gathering from the corner of his eyes from the sweet sensation. 

"You're very wet..." Lucifer said as his dick easily slipped in with every thrust. Satan's hands were tied on top of his head leaving him defenseless against Lucifer's sweet pleasures. 

He felt Lucifer's mouth on his dick sucking and licking.

"Aahhhhaa...." Drowning and melting in pleasure Satan found himself lost for words as his words slowly turned into moans and sounds of pleasure.

"So desperate...I'm amazed you still don't know what I mean..." Lucifer said as Satan cummed. "You taste pretty sweet yourself." He said and kept sucking. Hands caressing and squeezing Satan's thighs.

"Lucifer....please...pl..." Satan moaned out but, pleads where the only thing he could say. He was lost in thought he wasn't sure if his mind was filled with pleasure or emptied from pleasure. All he could do was focus on the jolts of sweet sensation running up his body from his dick. And with each jolt, a moan or whimper.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Lucifer smiled and thrusted faster. 

"AHHahh...noo..." Satan moaned louder as Lucifer began to pound faster and faster. 

"Shhh they'll hear you." Lucifer said and licked Satan's chest. Satan softly whimpered trying hard not to moan. He lost his mind completely as they continued into the night. What now? Satan knew...he knew exactly what Lucifer meant. And he hated it. He could never say it. He could never admit it. But he couldn't lie to himself anymore not after tonight. Lucifer had tainted his mind completely. What he once thought was a monster who was evil....was his sweet older brother. 

"You understand now don't you?" Lucifer said as he kissed Satan again. Getting on top of him. 

"I..." Satan still couldn't say anything. But his face, had given him all away. Lucifer knew...he knows him more than himself.

"Mfffhhhh..." Satan moaned but his moan's were muffled by kisses. He didn't want to say anything. But, he knew he wanted more. he didn't want Lucifer to pull away like eh did the last few times they did this. He could only bring his face closer to Lucifer's as his hands were tied, begging to be released. He wanted at that moment to grab Lucifer's face so he could never pull away. 

Eventually, Lucifer did and looked at Satan. He didn't care anymore.

"Lucifer..." Satan said through his moans. The sensation taking over this soul deep into the night.

"Wait- your telling me your gonna turn into a cat for a day so Satan could practice his part because he said it to a cat!??" Simeon asked after Lucifer had told him what happened and his plans.  
"That is correct." Lucifer said.  
"Hehe I never took you for a person who would go that far. Very well then as long as you can turn back in time then I don't see any flaws." Simeon said.  
"Oh and one more thing." Lucifer said. "Do keep this a secret from Satan and not blab your mouth.".  
"Sure whatever you say." Simeon said and smiled to himself.  
After digging through the library for an hour, Lucifer finally found the cursed book that transforms people into a cat for 24 hours if they touch it.  
"Here goes nothing." Lucifer said. He looked around to check if there was nobody there and touched the book. Immediately Lucifer turned into a cat. A black cat with red eyes that looked exactly like the cat Satan was talking to. He walked out and soon not long after was found by Satan.  
"Hey it's you!" Satan said. Satan must've mistaken Lucifer for the other black cat since they both look very similar.  
"How did you get here? Are you lost?" Satan asked and got down to pet Lucifer.  
"Seriously does he pet every cat he sees?" Lucifer said but, it came out as a purr.   
"Come here." Satan said and gestures for Lucifer to come closer.   
"In order for Satan to say those lines I have to stick by Satan for twenty four hours." Lucifer thought and got closer. Then, Satan picked him up a brought him closer to his face.  
"Your so cute you know that?" He said with a smile. And gave Lucifer a kiss on the head.  
"That's probably the only time he'll ever say that." Lucifer thought and made a meowing noise.  
"You know maybe I can sneak you back home without Lucifer finding out." Satan said excited.  
"Too bad I already know..." Lucifer thought. But if he bring him back perhaps he would practice.  
"Come on!" Satan said as he held Lucifer close and walked back to his room. He closed the door.  
"Sorry there isn't much space." Satan said. Lucifer hopped off and onto the bed. On the bed was the script for the play. Lucifer stepped on it, wanting Satan to notice.  
"Oh that? That's just a script for a play." Satan said, then sighed. "Listen I can't confess to Lucifer, even if it's just acting...because...I'm scared." Satan said looking at Lucifer. "What if I'm not acting at all..." Satan whispered and looking into Lucifer's red eyes which had turned cat like.  
"So you finally realized." Lucifer said. But Satan heard it as a meow.  
"But, you know I can always confess to you." Satan said. "The script goes like this AHEM.".  
"Please...stay with me...please don't die on me yet...I still have something to say, I love you..." Satan said staring directly into Lucifer's eyes. Then he blushed and looked away.  
"Sorry, I'm still not used to saying those words, to make it worse you remind me of Lucifer with the blood colored eyes and black fur.".  
"Meow." Lucifer said.  
"Oh shall I go on?" Satan smiled. Then continued "Lucifer...please don't die!". "Then Lucifer dies in my arms.".  
"AHEM". "How...how can I rule this kingdom....without you by my side...". Satan stopped.  
"Honestly, don't you think these words are a bit cringe. I mean it's for a play taken time in the medieval ages but, still I suppose.". Satan paused.  
"Once I realize..." Satan repeated the words Lucifer had said to him. "I did realize...but, I can't act." He said. "Then again nobody will know...but, does it really have to be like this?".  
"Meow." Lucifer said again wanting him to continue.   
"Heh you're right I should be fine right?" Satan said. "Only Lucifer would know...". He paused. "You know what? I'm gonna give you a name." He said.  
" Your name is now "Luci"" Satan said. "That's right since you remind me of Lucifer and he hates that nickname your name is now "Luci". "Come here." Satan said and lifted Lucifer up to give him another kiss.   
"This is why I love cats." Satan said with a smile Lucifer had never seen before. Satan have never shown Lucifer any expression other than hate or helplessness. "You'll be at the play won't you?" Satan asked.  
"Well yes since I'm technically Lucifer." Lucifer said but just like before, It came out as a "Meow".  
"I'll take that as a yes." Satan said. "But, you need to be careful if you wanna stay with me tonight...make sure Lucifer doesn't find out. "To be honest I don't think I've seen Lucifer today." Satan said. "Maybe he's also thinking about...last night..." Satan said as the thought back to the night before...desires full of pleasure...mouth wet with saliva and blushed. "Ugh...ever since I couldn't get it out of my head..." Satan confessed not knowing the cat is actually Lucifer. "You know I think I might just read today to get everything out of my head...tomorrow is the big day after all." He said.   
. . .  
"Luci?" Satan called the next day to see Lucifer had disappeared. He got dressed and head down stairs. Lucifer greeted him.  
"Good morning Satan, I hope you're ready for tonight." Lucifer said.  
"Yea yea I know." Satan said.  
"Oooo Lucifer you make it sound so dirty." Asmo said.  
"SHUT UP ASMO IM TRYNA EAT!" Mammon called and they started arguing like any other day.   
The day passed by quickly and before they know it it was time for the play.  
"Hey anyone seen Luci?" Satan asked then forgot he hadn't told anyone about the cat.  
"Ooo did you give Lucifer a nickname?" Asmo asked giggling.  
"Forget I asked...it's a black cat.." Satan said.  
"The cat will not be attending." Lucifer said.  
"Tch...".  
At last it was time. The bell rang.  
"EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN. THE STUDENT BODY AND EXCHANGE STUDENTS HAVE ORGANIZED A PLAY FOR THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL PLEASE ENJOY THE PLAY "THE PRINCE AND THE KNIGHT." The speakers announced and the room was silent as the curtains opened up. Simeon stood in front, dressed up in a costume. He was the narrator.  
"LONG AGO, IN A DISTANT LAND THERE WAS A PRINCE NAMED SATAN." Simeon said in a loud voice and Satan walked onto the stage. "HE HAD A LOYAL KNIGHT NAMED LUCIFER WHO HE KNEW SINCE HE WAS VERY YOUNG." Simeon said and Lucifer walked on stage. Then they both left and Simeon continued.  
"BUT WHEN PRINCE SATAN WAS ONLY A TEEN HIS PARENTS WAS KILLED BY THE EVIL KING SOLOMON AND SATAN AND LUCIFER WAS RESCUED AND THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT SURVIVED." Simeon said.  
Then, Asmo, Mammon and Solomon walked onto the stage.  
"OH NO for our son's sake we must protect this kingdom at all costs." Asmo said.  
"You are right, evil king Solomon you shall not succeed tonight." Mammon said.  
"THE KING AND QUEEN DID NOT KNOW SOLOMON HAD AN ARMY AND THEREFORE LOST THE BATTLE".  
Just like they had practiced Solomon proceeded to "stab" Asmo and Mammon as they fell to the floor.  
"BUT JUST BEFORE THE QUEEN DIED SHE UTTERED A PRAYER TO HAVE THEIR SON AVENGE THEM.".  
"Oh lord! Please let our son survive and avenge us." Asmo said and faked his death.  
"PRINCE SATAN WITNESSED ALL OF THE BATTLE AND SWORE TO AVENGE HIS PARENTS EVEN AT THE COST OF HIS OWN LIFE AND LUCIFER FOLLOWED HIM.".  
"That damn bastard, Solomon. He killed my family. But, alas I am still alive AND I WILL AVENGE THEM EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE." Satan announced.  
"AND SO SATAN AND LUCIFER TRAVELLED THE WORLD AS HE GREW, GATHERING AN ARMY AND LEARNING MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF SKILLS. AND LUCIFER WAS ALWAYS BY SATAN'S SIDE."

"SOON SATAN WAS READY TO FACE SOLOMON AND HIS ARMY BUT, BEFORE THAT THE TWO REALIZED THEY WERE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER RIGHT BEFORE THE BATTLE." Simeon said and they began the last scene.

"My prince...I know this may be before the battle but please...grant me permission to say one more thing before we leave." Lucifer said.  
"Yes, of course." Satan replied and stared into Lucifer's eyes as he got down on one knee.  
"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens in this battle I will always be loyal to you...and you alone" Lucifer said.  
"I love you M'lord..." He said and kissed Satan's hand.

"BUT BEFORE PRINCE SATAN COULD RESPOND AND TELL LUCIFER HOW HE FEELS THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN" Simeon said and Asmo came running on stage with a different attire.

"O my lord they have arrived!" Asmo said then, ran off stage.  
"Let's go!" Satan said to Lucifer and his army and they charged onto the "battlefield".

"THE BATTLE WAS VERY CLOSE BUT EVENTUALLY, SATAN WAS ONE ON ONE WITH SOLOMON WITH LUCIFER BY HIS SIDE" this was it.. the last part.  
"King Solomon, at long last we have met." Satan said. "I am here to avenge my family.".  
"Hah try it, by the end of this battle I shall have your head on a spike." Solomon said and they both raised their swords.

"SATAN WAS VERY GOOD BUT EVENTUALLY, HE SLIPPED AND GAVE SOLOMON AN OPENING.  
"It's over..." Solomon said and began to strike.  
"BUT JUST BEFORE THE SWORD STRUCK SATAN LUCIFER SHIELDED HIM.".  
Satan stepped back and Lucifer shielded him.  
"Kill him..." he said and Satan "stabbed Solomon". Solomon and Lucifer both fell to the ground.

Satan lifted up Lucifer's head and repeated his lines.  
"L...Lucifer...Lucifer!" Satan called.  
"I am sorry my prince I cannot serve you any longer." Lucifer said.  
"No this wasn't how it's supposed to be!" Satan said. "Please...don't die on me yet...I still have something to say.". This was it the moment he waited for then, Satan looked right into Lucifer's ruby red eyes and he said it loud and clear "I love you.".  
"L...Lucifer please don't die. How...how can I rule this kingdom without you by my side..." Satan said.

"AND OUT OF SADNESS FOR LUCIFER AND THE DESIRE TO BE WITH HIM PRINCE SATAN SACRIFICED HIS OWN LIFE IN ORDER TO BE WITH LUCIFER.".  
"I'm sorry Lucifer...and to the rest of my people." Satan said and "struck a dagger into his own heart". Then fell to the ground.

"THE KINGDOM SHARED THE STORY AND PASSED IT ON FROM GENERATIONS TO GENERATIONS AND TILL THIS DAY THE STORY IS KNOWN AS "THE PRINCE AND THE KNIGHT". "THE END!" Simeon shouted and the room filled with the sound of clapping.

"I have to say..." Lucifer said to Satan as they met in his room. "I didn't think you were actually going to say it.".  
"Well I did." Satan said.  
"Tell me Satan...were you acting?" Lucifer asked.  
"Tch...what kind of question is that? Of course not! And you know it!" Satan said.  
"Pfft prove it to me then." Lucifer said. Satan looked at Lucifer as he sat on his lap.  
"I love you..." he said then pulled Lucifer in for a heated kiss.   
"So much...mhmmm.." Satan said as their lips met.   
"So you finally admit it..." Lucifer said.   
"Shut up and kiss me....".  
"As you wish" Lucifer replied as their tongue connected yet again. But, this time Satan did not try to pull away. Instead he let his arms wrap around Lucifer and let his body took control. At his moment he knew exactly what he wanted. 

"Lucifer...please....mark me..." Satan begged as Lucifer slowly took off his clothes and started kissing him yet again just like the other nights they were together.

"Very well since you so cutely begged".

"I love you Lucifer...".  
"I love you too my cute little brother." Lucifer replied.

"Your mine..." Lucifer said before devouring Satan in pleasure leaving bright red marks in the most obvious places to show that Satan was now his.


End file.
